I don't want your kisses (need them)
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Songfic where Sasuke doesn't want Lee's kisses but needs them.


Here he was at their usual training grounds spot, contemplating his friendship with Lee. He's known him since he's been three years old, they do everything together from sparring, walking to the academy, spending time at each others house, Lee always cooking for him and forcing him on outings with his friends. No matter what he does Lee is always cheering him on which he secretly loves, it gives him the biggest ego boost ever but the damn one thing he doesn't want are his kisses.

" I don't want you,

but I need you

Don't want to kiss you

but I need to

oh, oh, oh"

Lee wakes me up with a kiss to the cheek and I give him my best Uchiha glare but all he does is grin stupidly as I see and hear Itachi nissan walk by laughing, he does it on purpose I know it. Lee here most of the time helping kaasan with breakfast always serving my plate first while I get quite smug about. We leave for school and seperate to our classes with a kiss goodbye from Lee, he'll plant it on my lips and I growl menacingly but again it doesn't disturb him in the least.

Once the academy was let out, Lee and Sasuke headed for their usual eating spot like they do everyday. They both had their usuals and by this point Lee likes to kiss the younger teen before eating so Sasuke prepares for it with his most unamused face he could muster.

" Come on Sasuke let's go, I have to help your mom with dinner."

" Alright." He did well in hiding his surprise, Lee never missed the opportunity to kiss him, wonder what's wrong with him thought Sasuke.

"I wanna leave you, dont want to stay here

don't wanna spend another day here

I wanna split now, I can't quit now"

Finally home when Lee rushes past me to the kitchen with apologies for my mother, I take a seat on a bar stool watching them calmly as they prep the food. Lee would occasionally sneak me bits of food as I notice mother watching Lee's every move with a smug expression, what the heck is she thinking? Dinner was served and as usual I got the first plate filled to the brim from Lee and I smirk seeing my father's face twitching, it gives me a sick pleasure every time. After dinner I walk Lee to the door expecting his goodbye kiss once again.

"Bye Sasuke-kun! I'll see you tomorrow." Lee waves and takes off.

Frustrated Sasuke slams the door and stomps to his room unaware of his kaasan and niisan sharing a secret look and his father sighing at his older son and wife in their meddling.

"Baby I love you and all I want you to do is

hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me

(please, squeeze)"

The next day had us hanging out with Lee and his friends along with my... well classmates, I wouldn't call Naruto or Sakura friends tch their more of a nuisance to me.

" Ten-ten your so strong beating Naruto like that!" Lee bounces up and down cheering for his friend/teammate.

Hearing Lee cheer his friends on in their mock fights was so aggravating. He needs Lee to oay attention to him and bask in his amazing skills and worship him like he used to.

"Neji and Sakura your next!" Ten-ten announced.

Hah, that's no fight at all Sasuke thought as he watched unimpressed as Neji flashed before Sakura's eyes touching her forehead and knocking her out cold already.

"You are simply to perfect and powerful Neji." A gushing Lee yelled as he pounced on said boy joyously.

Fuming Sasuke grited his teeth as it was his turn to face Lee. "Alright now pay attention to me Lee!" Lee's eyes widened at Sasuke's out burst and before Naruto gave them the go ahead Sasuke had already thrown Lee in the air throwing a kick to his mid-section and catching him from behind before he hit a tree.

"What's wrong with you?!" Growled out Sasuke, "Why haven't you paid me any attention?!"

Lee so shocked couldn't prepare for the hard hit to his back as they finally came down and hit the ground hard with an angrily looking Sasuke above him.

Finally getting his bearings, he looks at Sasuke questionably, "Whatever do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Lee said playing dumb.

"Tch, you not dosing me with your damn kisses anymore!"

"But Sasuke,you said once you didn't my want my kisses anymore."Lee gave his best puppy hurt face.

"I-I didn't,I mean maybe it would be fine too every once in awhile to have your kisses."The Uchiha uttered out shamefully.

The older team could just snicker,"Itachi and kaasan we're right all along I see."

"what do you mean?"

"Their the ones who came up with me to stop kissing you and you'll missing them."Lee expresses with such a big loving smile.

Sasuke groweled as he crash their lios together,finally giving Lee a proper deep kiss wanting him to feel it throughout his bones.

"I said you really got a hold on me

(I said you really got a hold on me )

you know ,you really got a hold on me

(you know you really got a hold on me)

Lee always had a hold on me Sasuke realizes but he also had a hold on Lee.


End file.
